


Harley Quinn 3 Part MiniSeries: 2

by 04ijordan



Series: Harley Quinn 3 Part MiniSeries [2]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: It is revealed that Harley is on Belle Reeve, an island populated entirely by the Crazy Inmates. Dressed up as a man. According to the Asylum's traditions, 50% of most men are not permitted to set foot on the island but Harley thought she had to be a man to get in. Harley wakes up in a cell and receives clothing from some of the women there, who have never seen a man before and have no knowledge of them. She reveals herself to be a women to everyone's suprise then inadvertently angers her captors and is forced to escape when they try to kill her. She takes a man named Deadshot hostage in order to recover a boat. While Harley learns about the island from Deadshot, her pursuers become desperate to eliminate her before the Plant Princess, their leader, returns.





	Harley Quinn 3 Part MiniSeries: 2

Out in the jungle, Harley has her clothes altered by Deadshot, whom she thanks by copulating with him for one night before running off to meet up with her crewmates. As she runs, she realizes she needs a boat to get back to Gotham City but is shocked to realize there are no boats on Belle Reve Penitentiary, learning that the island is in the Poison Oak Territory and is surrounded by soft-lobbing mushrooms. Only the Plant Empress herself has a ship on the island. Deadshot explains that the reason why only the Plant Empress can leave the island and Belle Reve safely is because her boat is pulled by two giant venomous plant gods called Urzkartaga, which even Farmers, Lumberjacks, and Planters never dare attack, knowing how it will end for them and Swamp-Thing (Alec Holland). Harley opts to a raft but is quickly forced to abandon the idea due to her inability to design a good one.  
As she lies down and talks to Deadshot, the deadly assassin quickly gets up and aims for her head with her gun, intending to kill her but misses as she avoids her weapon. Several more bullets are aimed at Harley, who recalls their intense strength despite appearing to be ordinary, something Deadshot notes to be natural when imbued with Nth Metal Radically Invasive Projectile, or the R.I.P. As more women arrive to attack Harley, one of them notes that it is imperative that they eliminate him as Poison Ivy has returned.

Out on the seas, a Marine ship anchors in order to meet with an Plant ship, having been forbidden by the treaties from getting too close. Having had to kill even a Earth 3’s Sea King, Amanda Waller asks to meet Poison Ivy, Plant Empress of the Gotham botanical gardens. However, she is told by Poison Ivy's plant crew that she will not meet with her, forcing her to remind her that she agreed to attend an assembly of the Gotham Botanical Gardens regarding the execution of Enchantress (June Moone), Second Division Commander of the Witch Demon. Upon hearing that her Plant status will be revoked if she does not heed the call, Poison Ivy appears in person, stating that she lied before but still doesn't want to lose her status, in addition to asking for all the cargo on the marine's ship. Hearing this, the men on the ship try to hand over their possessions, before a furious Amanda Waller stops them, telling Poison Ivy is in a week and The Justice League is sure to make a move in that time.

Told that the three League admirals Batman, Rick Flag and John Constantine will be leading all the forces against the Crime Syndicate, Poison is asked once again to either answer the call or have her Plant status revoked. Ivy reiterates that she does not want her status revoked but that she will not answer the call, instead suggesting that all the leagues be turned to stone. As the men recall fearful stories of the Syndicate, Waller berates her selfishness, but the half-plants/half amazons of themyscira retort that no matter what Poison Ivy does, she will be forgiven because she is beautiful. As everyone nearby fawns over her, Poison Ivy aims a technique at the marine ship, transforming everyone upon it into plant statues. Upon inspecting it, she notes Waller to be the only survivor, having stabbed her hand in order to eliminate her other feelings. As the half-plant/half amazon's return to their island, Waller tells Ivy that she will wait for two days and if she does not return, the treaty will be voided, but Ivy shows no concern over this as Originally she was antagonistic towards Harley, Ivy saw Harley as a woman who, being immune to her charms despite seeing her naked, could not be allowed to exist. She refused to believe his story of being dropped into a vat of chemicals because the notorious clown prince of corn of gotham loved her, and ordered her execution. She also thought she was just like all men in the world, selfish and arrogant, but was proven wrong and was even moved by his acts of selflessness. Harley is actually possibly the only one (beside Rose, Hazel, Thorn, and White Mercy) outside her family that she truly considers a friend. While Harley does not have the same romantic feelings towards Ivy that she feels towards her, she has shown that she genuinely cares for and appreciates her. During her fight with Jeremiah Arkham, when the warden stated that she would have Harley tell her how she managed to break into Arkham Asylum, Harley protected Ivy by declaring she would not tell Jeremiah even if it killed her. She later showed her gratitude by hugging her and remarking afterward that she had saved her twice, both in helping him break into Arkham Asylum nd giving her the key to the Joker's Straitjacket.


End file.
